The Foxes And The Falls
by ItsYoBoiAtticus
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke travel to a new world with zero clue on what to do...
1. The Foxes Meet the Falls

I do not own Gravity Falls or naruto or any other world for that matter... but if I did own naruto he would be extremely godlike at the end also he would know the hairshin justu

The ground was dry and bare and loud bangs and heavy wind could be heard in a large battlefield as two figures collided for what they thought the last time... on one side of the field was Naruto Uzamaki Namakaze... on the other was the lone surviver of the Uchia massacre Sasuke Uchia... "give up naruto... why do you still chase after me even after I rejected you so many times?" Sasuke yelled to Naruto. "because I... I love you sasuke... I always have... since the genin test... I just couldn't let you get hurt or let you go... please come back to the village for me or at the very least for them." He yelled back almost crying. sasuke was stunned. he couldn't possible understand why naruto would chase him up until now. "naruto I left because I wanted to protect you... but I was to scared to tell you.. killing itachi was still my ambition.. but I was going to kill him to protect you.. I guess what I'm saying is I love you too... but I want to finish this fight... I want to give you my all then I'll return to the village." sasuke said walking to naruto. to say naruto was stunned would be an understatement. "alright, let's finish this fight then" naruto said as he reactivated his six-paths chakra cloke. sasuke released the tailed beast from the miniture moons in the sky. "naruto are you alright did you win?" kurama said as he looked around searching for sasuke. "kurama, he's alright now.. he doesn't want to fight anymore... well he does but only this last time." "alright out but you better know what your doing." Naruto nodded and stared at sasuke and he the same back to naruto.. the two started to clash till they heard a very familiar voice.. "Naruto, sasuke, my children I have a favor to ask then you may proceed with your fight." the sage of six paths said " alright old man but make it fast" sasuke said slightly annoyed that he had to stop the fight " I want to seal the 9 bujii in naruto here and give him the Rennie-sharigan and you, your second rennie- sharigan. also... a second chance at life for both of you... of course I can not reverse time but I can transport you to a new world one where you can grow to be friends instead of enemies. how does that sound?" the sage said "what's the catch? I know nothings free... what are you not telling us?" naruto said slightly narrowing his eyes "This world after this fight will slowly lose chakra forever... but they will survive... I made a mistake giving this world chakra.. so I shall take it away.. but you two are the children of prophecy.. so I'm giving you the option to leave and live your lives together and save another world from being destroyed... you have served you duty to this world... why not restart?" the sage explained "save another world? I don't know... I'll go wherever naruto goes though." sasuke said looking to naruto for his opinion on this heavy subject "I... I don't know... I appreciate the gifts your offering but... I have a question." Naruto said looking back at sasuke then to the sage "what is it naruto?" the sage replied "can I use kamui to get back here whenever or do I have to create a new jutsu to get back here if I wanted to?" naruto asked with hope "once you have all nine of my children sealed in you, you will be able to travel dimensions like my mother could.. just tear the fabric of space and you will be back here." the sage said "alright then I accept to do this." naruto said "I agree too" sasuke said "whenever you both are ready just tell me but I recommend saying goodbye to your friends so they know you are leaving" the sage said "alright old man sage well meet you here when we're ready" naruto said and then they left forgetting their spar and heading back to their friends... (1 hour latter of explanations and goodbyes) "well goodbye son... I want you to have this" minato said as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to naruto. the scroll had the kanji for thunder god on it. "dad this is... but why?" naruto teared up looking at the scroll knowing full and we'll what was inside "because I want to pass the torch down to you... after this I will go back to re-join your mother and be free from immortality... be safe my son" minato hugged his son and held him for a few minutes. "goodbye dad" naruto replied through with teared eyes. "sasuke please you don't have to leave.. I love you too much for you too go." sakura pleaded "*sigh* sakura I love naruto... I can't stay anywhere without him he is my yin and I his yang... we just need each other I guess" sasuke explained to sakura "ok... but please be safe because if I know naruto he's gonna do something extremely stupid the first day in this new dimension" sakura said looking annoyed at her teammates antics. "Don't worry about me... or naruto... ok maybe. be worried a little but I can handle him. goodbye sakura" sasuke said as he walked off. he walked over to naruto and minato to see them both crying slightly. "naruto it's time... let's go back to the sage... goodbye lord forth." sasuke said as he bowed slightly to him. naruto wiped his tears away and said "ok.. bye dad I'll miss you till the day I join you and mom" "bye naruto, sasuke... please take care and live life to its fullest." minato said wiping his own tears away. Sasuke and Naruto started their journey to the sage and what they didn't know was that they had a longer journey awaiting and an even bigger more eviler and chilling to the bone enemy to face... Boredom. Sasuke couldn't take naruto rambling on about where there go be taken to and honestly was getting a headache just thinking that far.. naruto said something about a place where ponies talk about friendship or a place where there were ancient gem aliens... he had no idea where naruto was going with any of it but it hurt his head as he went into detail but still leaving holes that had a mysterious meaning to it. but soon relive hit both of them as they saw the sage sitting on the land they had once fought on and soon to be the last place they fight each other. "hey old sage were ready but I have one itsy bitsy little question to ask not to be rude or anything" naruto said gaining the curiosity of both the sage and sasuke. "why us? why now?" naruto asked. the sage only mildly surprised at the question simply said "because you and sasuke understand the man you will meet... now are you ready because any more questions and I'll not be able to do this." "yes we're ready" they both said at the same time. and as they said it the talked beast glowed turning into a bright light and then sucked into naruto. then naruto's eyes burned as well as sasuke's. and then as soon as the pain ended they were enveloped in a bright light the sage finally said "good luck.. and remember reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold! BYE!" and with that they were gone and the only trace of them left was a strange triangle on the ground surrounded by stranger symbols

Darkness... thats all they saw.

Naruto opened his eyes after what seemed like forever but was in reality just a few hours. Sasuke was sitting in front of him, staring at him, naruto shot up as he realized sasuke HAD been staring at him. "m-mourning s-sasuke." he said slightly embarrassed. "mourning naruto, pleasant dreams?" sasuke said pointing to naruto's legs. "what?" naruto smarty replied looking down only to realize what he meant "GAAH" he covered himself quickly. "w-well ya k-know i-i u-u-um." naruto panicked "dont worry naru its only natural right?" sasuke said walking over to him and sitting in front of him. "but it would be embarrassing to walk around with a tent like that." He slyly said reaching forward to pull naruto toward him and capturing him in a kiss while stroking his "tent" but soon the heard a voice.. no.. two... no still not right three... but two are of kids the other... sounds echoish and loud.


	2. Ch2 The Voices

Darkness... thats all they saw.

Naruto opened his eyes after what seemed like forever but was in reality just a few hours. Sasuke was sitting in front of him, staring at him, naruto shot up as he realized sasuke HAD been staring at him. "m-mourning s-sasuke." he said slightly embarrassed. "mourning naruto, pleasant dreams?" sasuke said pointing to naruto's legs. "what?" naruto smarty replied looking down only to realize what he meant "GAAH" he covered himself quickly. "w-well ya k-know i-i u-u-um." naruto panicked "dont worry naru its only natural right?" sasuke said walking over to him and sitting in front of him. "but it would be embarrassing to walk around with a tent like that." He slyly said reaching forward to pull naruto toward him and capturing him in a kiss while stroking his "tent" but soon the heard a voice.. no.. two... no still not right three... but two are of kids the other... sounds echoish and loud, childish. "so do we have a deal?" the echoish voice said "NO" a boy yelled. sasuke stoped and looked towards the sound of the voices. "some kids are in trouble. we should help!" naruto said looking also in the direction. "your right lets go." they both got up long forgetting the momunt they almost had and were more focused on helping the children from what ever they were fighting. both sped off into the woods towards what looked like a shack with big letters on top of it.


	3. Ch3the game or the truth?

Bill Cipher was standing before Dipper Pines And Mable Pines and was asking something big. After he was sealed off from this world back when they were 12. but since they just turned 17 he decided to come back to strike a deal Dipper. they really didnt change except that they were taller and smarter but wore the same clothes except dipper who wore a yellow thick vest coat instead of his blue. And what is he deal you might ask? Well he wants to be free but he wont try to take over the world in the process and to bind him to this plane of existence. Why would he ask to do that with no hope of gaining power? Even Dipper was skeptical about it. "whats your game Cipher? what do you really want?" Dipper yelled ask Bill. "... I..." Bill started. "i want to be seen and heard. Not as a monster. Hey ill even use my human form if you want... i mean if you'll take the deal." Bill said quietly not like his usual energetic self. Dipper was shocked... he didn't know what to say. "do you promise not to hurt anyone in any way unless for protection than... deal." Supper reached his hand forward and Bill said "Deal" his hand engulfed in blue flames and two men burst through the forestry and saw the children and weird triangle shaking hands. "are you kids ok? who is this? is he trying to hurt you?" one man yelled he was dressed in mostly orange while the other in black "we're fine. Bill Cipher. No. in that order" Dipper said. "oh... ok then." the man in orange said looking at them. but then he noticed all of them were looking at his eyes... staring at them like he was a freak. "what?" the man in orange said but the man in black said "Naruto... your eyes..." the now named naruto found a near-by puddle and looked at his reflection and saw the rennie-sharigan ablaze in his eyes "umm... he can explain cause i feel i can trust you three." naruto pointed to the man in black. "-sigh- i am Sasuke Uchiha and the blond over there is Naruto Uzamaki and were from a different dimension." his eyes also ablaze with the same appearance as Naruto's eyes "how can we trust you?" Dipper said "yea how can we even though you're both so cute!?" mable said. Naruto and Sasuke grew annoyed at being called cute so they did one thing to prevent the girl from trying anything. naruto walked over to sasuke and held his hand "I can show you my memories with one of my powers" Naruto said. Sasuke looked shocked at naruto. "when did you learn to do that?" sasuke asked. "when i came back from my trip with Jariya i learned a great many things. like memory projection and also fuinjutsu." naruto explained. bill spoke up "hmm.. i actually trust them for some odd reason." then his body was engulfed in blue flames that grew brighter by the second but didn't produce any heat, soon they died down to see a man in a black and yellow outfit. his outfit consisted of a yellow pyramid style vest with black slacks and a gold chain hanging from his pocket with an black pyramid style cloak with the inside looking like the universe, he had blond hair and an eye patch with a strange eye design on it while his other eye was like a cat's eye, slitted, and blue but it also seemed to change to purple and red then back and constantly changing into those three colors. he also had a top hat which floated gently above his head and a gold cane which also floated with him. "interesting powers my fine gentlemen. but what are you doing here? shouldn't you be in your own diminsion?" bill asked floating around as if it were natural. dipper had to admit that he liked this version of bill better. naruto and sasuke looked at each other and nodded then looked back at bill and said "for a new start."

 **hello and here is chapter 4... well really 3 if you dont cont the update. i am uploading this so i have a liitle more time to think up what to write next. i actully have a bigger story ready to be published BUT i need to type it... also revise it... and finish it to where it will have an ending... BUT TILL THEN STAY STRONG AND HAPPY BYE...**


	4. Ch4 A Great New Beggining

"A new start you say? from what? I'm sure men as good looking and as powerful as you are, I'm sure you're revered to as gods or something equal am I correct?" Bill said still hovering around them as is he was laying down in the grass with his hands behind his head. "well... I can show my past but I refuse to do sasuke's without him wanting to... now" he did a line of hand seals and slammed his hand to the ground and soon they were surrounded by trees with no way out except the hole in the middle of the clearing to the sky above. " **Memories of the Trees jutsu** " naruto said and the trees started projecting his memories all over like floating panels suspended in the air apart from the biggest of all the panels which held his most recent fight and his departure. bill, dipper, and Mabel watched his entire life in a mere hour since they could see it all played out on multiple screens. after they saw his last and almost current memories, Mabel began to cry while Bill and dipper held a shocked and angered expression. but Bill spoke up but in a tiny whisper... "were all the same?" dipper heard it though since he was right next to him. "what do you mean Bill? you a demon so how would you know pain like that?" dipper asked out of rage and curiosity. bill looked at the ground and said for them all to hear "I lost my parents to when I was born... I was rejected by everyone... why do you think I am who I am? did the things I did?! just because I'm a demon means I don't have emotions! I'm just like him... I'm hated and abandoned." bill almost sounded like he was crying but he wasn't... dipper was shocked that the man before him that once almost took over the world... was actually just wanting attention... someone to hold him and be with him... someone to love him. In that moment dipper didn't know what came over him but he hugged Bill and let out a surprised gasp but it turned into him crying to which dipper just supported him and let him cry into his shoulder. "well consider this a fresh start." dipper said gently to bill. bill was surprised by what he said but was happy that he DID have a fresh start and he was going to take advantage of it by doing what he wanted to do in the first place. after a few minuets he calmed down and separated from dipper and a thought came to him "how would you like to have some of my powers dipper?" bill asked. Everyone was shocked and what dipper said next only made them even more shocked "I..." dipper started. "I accept. but which ones? cause i'm confused." "all of them. ill train you and you'll know everything i know. it will be hard work but I've always wanted to pass my powers onto a human i could trust and who better than you."Bill said with enthusiasm. than naruto spoke up "I will also train you... i sense you have a pure spirit, so i will train you to use chakra." sasuke was surprised but at the same time not considering who naruto is. "i guess i'm helping to? ill train you Mabel to use chakra since i see you have a pure heart with very little hate, nothing escapes my eyes not even the emotions and intentions of a human" now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked but he also wasn't purely shocked since he knows sasuke has to always one up him "REALLY!? oh thank you thank you thank you" she said running up to him and hugging him "well im sure this is the start of something great!" naruto said as he started to float like bill, when he remembered he had the truth-seeker balls with him hidden in his clothes, except only floating around sasuke "right sasu?" "right naru" sasuke replied and caught naruto and lighty "something very great"


	5. Ch5 The Shack Frozen In Time

after bill, Mabel, dipper, Naruto, and Susuke left the clearing after Naruto released the jutsu. They walked to a weird shack with letter on the roof that spelled out "MYSTERY SHACK" with some of the letters falling off. "well... this is our home for the summer. me and Mabel live over in California the rest of the year but we like to visit our grunkle's for the summer. there is a room in the basement you guys can use... bill you sleep with me and Mabel and can share a bed with me." Dipper explained to bill and naruto and sasuke. "Thank you dipper... me and sasuke will check it out later... but first how about a tour? so we know where to go at least." naruto asked in his usual happy voice. "o-oh right that would be useful..." dipper said in a quiet voice then led them inside where they see a counter with a register and beside it a bunch of nick-knacks and a whole store full of weird oddities and a red haired woman behind the counter. "hey wendy... i umm... this is bill cypher... THE GOOD VERSION, hes not he to destroy the world... and these two are naruto" he said pointing to the blonde. "and sasuke" pointing to the raven haired man. " they are gonna stay here with us for a while till they get a house or something." dipper explained. Wendy looked surprised but she trusted dipper and his judgement since he was one of the smartest people in the world currently. "hello naruto, sasuke, and... bill... hows it going?" she said still kinda afraid bill will do something "well we were just sucked out of our universe and spit into this one. so.. a little disorientated, but alright." naruto said in slight exhaust. "um... ok..." wendy said confused. "I'm fine and dandy wendy but um... sorry for ya know..back then..." bill whispered looking down hoping he could hide from his shame but he felt a hand grabs his hand. he looks to see that its dipper's hand. he looks up to see dipper look at him with sympathy and says "its ok now bill i mean it might still bother some people but to us thats just the past and that's what matters. so cheer up ok?" dipper said with a smile as he stared at bill while he was still floating but more hovering above the ground. "r-right ok..." bill was happy dipper wasn't mad at him anymore. then naruto spoke up " so wheres our rooms dip?" "right this way guys, see ya wendy." dipper said dragging bill with him not realizing he was still holding his hand, but bill wasn't complaining since he enjoyed the contact and warmth it gave. they walked down a hall to a pair of stairs going up and a pair going down, and a doorway that led to what looked like the living room. "up there is the attic and down there is the basement and that's the living room, and at the end of the hall is the back door leading to the back of the shack and its parking lot. lets head to the basement then I'll show you guys the attic." dipper said as he walked down a small staircase and they saw a small room with only one door.. it was very decorated but the only thing missing to the twins was the rug they used to switch bodies. "this use to be our grunkel stanford's room but we extended the house and he moved into the room on the second floor by our room. it used to have wax statues in it and was covered by wallpaper so we didn't even know it existed till one day soos, he also works here, came acrossed it and told us about it... we ended up fighting them and well... it was really weird but only one survived and kinda tells us if there are any problems in the house honestly you might never see him or you might see him the next second but he doesn't come out of where ever he hides much. anyway here is your room naruto and sasuke and heres the key." dipper hands them the keys and looks around the room really quick. "hm.. weird must have been the wind..." he muttered. but in actuality it was naruto who placed a time space seal down and stopped time for a brief second. he used this time to travel around the world and learn everything he could about it. he also figured out that he didnt age doing this since all of time was stopped and only space existed at the moment in frozen time. once he learned all he could he came back and released the seal and everything went back to normal... after he transferred his memories to sasuke. "dobe what did you do.. how did you do it?" sasuke said in slight pain of all the memories that suddenly flooded his mind. "travel the world in literally no time!" naruto smiled and held up a tag with a seal on it. "when did you learn how to use seals?" sasuke questioned with narrowed eyes.. "why didnt you use them in our fight with kaguya?!" he shouted realizing narto could freeze time. "ok calm down and ill explain. 1. only **I** can freeze time... no one has the amount of chakra i have so only i can use it meaning it would be completely useless to use to try against her . 2. i learned them back when i went out with jariya.. keeping calm wasnt the only thing he thought me. 3. i know alot more then i let on ya know. now lets move on with the tour, we can check out the room later." naruto finished and started back up the stairs.

 **hey hey everyone... i um... wanted to make this longer but... homework before play i guess... anyway this is the next chapter and honestly im excited thats im done... i know the ending doesnt make sense but.. its how i wanted to right it and honestly its a fanfiction... -_- did you expect better? i hope not because i didnt either... this turned out 1000 times better then planned.. anyway THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT BY NEXT MONTH SINCE IM MAKING IT MY LONGEST ONE FOR A PERTICULAR SCENE THE ADULTS WILL LOVE AND THE CHILDREN SHOULD SKIP! ANYWAY THIS IS YO BOI SIGNING OUT X)**


	6. Ch7 Very Glad

THey walked to the attic where dipper showed bill their room that they would share with mable, then they moved down into the kitchen, then they ran into stanford. "Hey Grunkle Ford um... we got a few guests staying here for a bit... now dont be mad or anything but i want to introduce Naruto, Sasuke, and um... Bill Cypher..." dipper pointed each of them respectfully and once he got to bill he was worried what Ford would do, but his next action suprised him "so bill you finally sealed your powers away just to be human... i respect that. Well i got some business to attend to, see ya gang." he said as he walked away. Dipper was shocked but got over it quickly and continued on with the tour. later that night, naruto and sasuke went to bed early saying that they were very tired from the fight earlier. "so what do you think of this whole situation sasuke? i mean i enjoy this whole new world but... i dont feel any danger.. no real problem... i didnt even see anything evil while i explored the world." naruto asked as he striped his armor off his body and laid almost bare naked on the bed. "i don't know naruto... for as long as i can remember i only wanted to remake my clan and to return it to its former glory and to get revenge on who killed them all... but now i know it was all a set up and there is no way to rebuild such a horrible stain. but i feel this new world is an opportunity to restart with a new life and maybe new friends... i can be with you and not have to worry about who do i have to kill today or who is trying to kill me today... im glad honestly... very glad." Sasuke said with as much happiness he could as he striped his armor too. they lay in bed in just their underwear cuddling into sleep.


End file.
